


Endlessly

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EXTREMELY domestic, Fluff, M/M, married kuroken, they're married it's canon no one can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: He picks Kenma up bridal style, an action that never fails to make Kenma feel oddly safe and warm inside. Kenma buries his face in Kuroo’s shirt, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent, and then blinks up at Kuroo. The look on Kuroo’s face as he stares down at Kenma is one that can only be described as pure, unadulterated affection. It’s enough to make Kenma’s breath stutter in his throat. / A day in the life of married Kuroken.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 294
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Endlessly

Kozume Kenma has been married for two whole years now, and yet he still counts down the minutes until his husband gets home.

He values his alone time, of course. He’s always appreciated the time to reenergize and relax. But still, there’s something comforting about his husband’s presence. He watches the clock on his computer screen out of the corner of his eye: 5:15. 5:20. This last hour always seems to crawl by, but he tries to make the best of it, checking stock prices and editing another video to post the next day.

And then, finally, at 6:01, the front door opens.

Kenma resists the urge to run towards the door. Instead, he stays in his comfortable seat, pretending that he hadn’t heard the door, hoping that his husband will come to him. 

Thankfully, today - as most days - he does.

“Hey.” There’s a soft kiss pressed to the top of Kenma’s head. “I’m back.”

“Couldn’t tell,” Kenma says sarcastically, but it’s obvious that there’s no spite in it as he turns around to press his face into Kuroo’s chest. “Hi.”

Kuroo gives him a squeeze before he steps back, offering Kenma a hand. “C’mon, let’s move to the couch, yeah?”

“But ‘m tired,” Kenma says dramatically.

“If you think you’re going to get me to carry you to the couch like that, you’re wrong.”

“Kuro,” Kenma complains, staring up at him with big puppy dog eyes. He knows that it’ll take approximately six seconds for Kuroo to cave.  _ Six… five… four… three… two…. _

“Fine,” Kuroo says. “But I’m only carrying you to the couch, and don’t you dare get used to it.”

_ One. _

He picks Kenma up bridal style, an action that never fails to make Kenma feel oddly safe and warm inside. Kenma buries his face in Kuroo’s shirt, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent, and then blinks up at Kuroo. The look on Kuroo’s face as he stares down at Kenma is one that can only be described as pure, unadulterated affection. It’s enough to make Kenma’s breath stutter in his throat.

Kuroo sets him down on the couch, gentle as ever, and then sits down next to him, draping his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and pulling Kenma into his chest. “Only for a few minutes,” he mumbles into Kenma’s hair. “Need to go make dinner.”

“You don’t have to…”

“If I don’t, you’re not gonna eat anything for dinner, and I took an oath to protect and cherish you.” Kuroo kisses his head again, then moves his head down to press a kiss to Kenma’s finger, where he wears his wedding ring. “So I’m gonna cook, and you’re gonna eat, and you’re not gonna have shit to say about it.”

“Don’t put carrots in it.”

Kuroo flashes a grin at him. “No promises there.”

Kenma glares at him, but Kuroo stopped being intimidated by his glare probably fifteen years ago, when he’d drag Kenma off to play volleyball despite Kenma’s protests. So instead he decides to switch tactics. He leans up to kiss Kuroo, positioning himself firmly in Kuroo’s lap, his kiss soft and sweet for once. Once he pulls back, he whispers, “No carrots.”

“Nice try,” Kuroo says, kissing the corner of Kenma’s mouth.

“It got you last time.”

“I was a weaker man last time,” Kuroo says. “But I’ve only gotten stronger, and both the doctor and I agree that  _ my husband  _ is desperately in need of more nutrients from vegetables. So you can choose. Carrots or cucumbers.”

“Carrots,” Kenma relents.

Kuroo finally extricates himself from the couch and heads to the kitchen. Kenma gives it a few minutes before he follows Kuroo to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling up into Kuroo’s back. “It smells good,” he mumbles. 

“Get me the salt, would you?”

Kenma grabs it and hands it over to Kuroo, watching as the salt sinks into the pan. He hands Kuroo more spices and condiments, sometimes before Kuroo even asks, and then the two of them take a seat at their table. Kenma chews thoughtfully on a bite of the food and then blinks. “It’s not bad.”

“Haaah,” Kuroo says gleefully. “You like my cooking. You like my  _ vegetable  _ cooking!” 

“I just said it’s not bad,” Kenma grumbles.

“But you say it’s bad when you don’t like it, so that means you do like it.” Kuroo smirks. “Eat up, then.”

Kenma eats most of it, for once, and then heads over to start washing the dishes. He figures it’s some kind of development that he’s become accustomed to these things, to helping with cooking and cleaning and such. But it’s not so bad if he knows he’s doing it for Kuroo. It’s not so bad if he feels like he’s contributing to the household that they’ve created, together.

Kuroo pats the place next to him on the couch once Kenma finally returns to the living room. “We’re playing Mario Kart. I’m winning this time, though,” he says, his eyes gleaming.

“I don’t know why you keep trying,” Kenma says, rolling his eyes. “You’re never going to be able to beat me.”

“I got a good feeling today,” Kuroo brags. “C’mon. I’m playing as Shy Guy.” He turns his stupid, toothy smile onto Kenma. “Cause I love Shy Guys.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Kenma gripes. “But fine. I’ll give you a handicap, even. You can choose my character and my vehicle.”

“The Wiggler.”

“Like I said. You can choose. Even if it is that god-awful Wiggler.”

Although Kuroo tries his best to create the worst combination possible for Kenma, it comes down to yet another loss for Kuroo. In fact, at the end of the Grand Prix, Kuroo’s a good four spots behind Kenma. Kenma raises an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“I was attacked,” Kuroo bemoans. “I swear, it must’ve been at least ten damn red shells that hit me during that last race. And I slipped on two different banana peels.”

Kenma shrugs. “You gotta get good, I guess. Dunno what else I can tell you here.”

“You’re such a little shit,” Kuroo says, but affection leaks through his words as he attacks Kenma’s lips with his own. Kenma smiles as he kisses back.

Kuroo drags Kenma to bed soon after, claiming that it’s impossible for him to fall asleep without Kenma next to him. Kenma relents and goes with him, snuggling up into the warmth of Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo feels like a human heater most of the time, but it’s a heat that’s comforting and familiar: it feels like home.

“Good night,” Kuroo whispers into Kenma’s hair, rubbing his hand gently up Kenma’s back. “I love you, you know.”

Kenma’s lips tilt up. “I know,” he says, and then, because it’s been a good night and because it’s Kuroo: just this once, he adds, “I love you too.”

“I know,” Kuroo replies, his words as packed with adoration as ever.   
  


As usual, Kuroo falls asleep before Kenma does in preparation of yet another day like this. Looking down at Kuroo: his Kuro, his husband, Kenma’s heart jumps in his chest. It’s this, he thinks. It’s him and Kuroo, together, for the rest of their lives. Kuroo had promised his future to Kenma, just as Kenma had promised his future to Kuroo.

Content in this knowledge, Kenma closes his eyes and lets himself drift off to sleep, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Because it doesn’t matter what tomorrow brings, so long as he knows he has Kuroo with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the lovely Rin, who requested married Kuroken!! Thank you so much for your support and I hope you all enjoy this as well, because it was great to be able to write it <3


End file.
